gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Police Patrol
|wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = police2 |handlingname = POLICE2 |textlabelname = POLICE2 |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Police Patrol is a police vehicle in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Police Patrol's front is modeled after the eighth generation Chevrolet Impala Police Edition while the back resembles a BMW 318i E36. Like the Cruiser, the Patrol's livery is clearly based on those of the New York Police Department's vehicles. The Police Patrol is the police version of the Merit, featuring the same equipment as on its Vapid counterpart, the Police Cruiser. Like the second one, it serves as the LCPD police car, and its usage may vary during the game. The vehicle also features a slick-top counterpart, like the Police Cruiser. While it is unobtainable without the use of a trainer to access its relevant file, the model removes the roof-mounted light-bar, but still allowing its sirens. The lighting effect around the vehicle is also removed. The slick-top is influenced by the real-life NYPD Chevrolet Impala slick-tops used in New York. Both the standard and the slick-top versions, as well as the Merit-based Taxi, features cut wires. These wires are more visible in the second one due to the lack of emergency lights on the roof (while in the Taxi, these can be seen with the roof sign removed by crashing onto an obstacle). Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Patrol bears LAPD-style markings, rather than the LCPD-style, making the car more immediately recognizable as a police car via the DS interface; the car also incorporates GTA IV's police computer for use in vigilante side missions, and being the defacto police car in the game, it is the fastest sedan-based law-enforcement vehicle in the game, with responsive controls and good durability. In cutscenes, the car in its GTA IV form may be seen (alongside the Police Cruiser), but is depicted with omitted rear quarter glasses. The PSP depiction of the Police Patrol in GTA CW looks more similar to its GTA IV counterpart. It differs in which "LCPD" is written on the roof the car, unlike the DS/iOS versions. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Patrol, as the name implies, is generally used as a patrol vehicle rather than a pursuit vehicle, due to it being slower than the Police Cruiser, however the acceleration is about the same and both has the same mass (1,700 kg). The Police Patrol has good handling, with minimal spin and smooth turning, but has a tendency to roll over whilst turning at high speed. Just like the Merit, it is powered by a modelled twin-cam inline-4 engine, positioned in a front-engine, rear wheel drive configuration. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Police Patrol returns with a much better overall performance. Handling is now significantly greater, thanks to an improved suspension stability system, giving the car some great, nimble handling at average speeds. Its top speed can be reached in a matter of seconds, thanks to an impressive amount of acceleration and great traction. Braking is also acceptable, and from top speed, takes only as long as acceleration to come to a complete halt. Handling at high speeds is still impressive, and the vehicle can easily be controlled in the hands of an expert, even despite the oversteer present at these speeds. One major disadvantage is the car's durability; a few major frontal collisions is all it takes before the car begins to smoke, eventually leading to a loss in acceleration and a limit to its top speed. On the whole, the performance of the Police Patrol in GTA CW is well above average, and it appears to be mislead by how the LCPD appear to use it, where they limit their ability for speed during pursuits. Prominent Appearances in Missions *The Police Patrol may be used in mission requiring a police computer (Search and Delete, Portrait of a Killer and Smackdown), if it spawns instead of the Police Cruiser. It may also spawn in Crime and Punishment, however the Cruiser responds to a call in Beachgate. *The Police Patrol also appears as roadblocks and transport for NOOSE in Three Leaf Clover. *The Police Patrol appears as part of Aiden O'Malley's prisoner transport in Tunnel of Death. *The Police Patrol can be used in the Most Wanted and Vigilante side missions. Image Gallery PolicePatrolSlickTop-GTAIV-front.png|The slick-top Police Patrol in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) PolicePatrol-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV. (Rear quarter view). PoliceLivery-GTAIV.png|LCPD livery appearing on the Police Patrol, also found on the Police Cruiser. PolicePatrol-GTACW-Android.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. (Tablet version). PolicePatrol-GTACW-busted.png|Pre-rendered in GTA Chinatown Wars, as depicted when the player is "Busted" in the DS version of the game. This does not happen in PSP and mobile versions. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Found at all police stations across all boroughs. *Can be found outside a building on Mohawk Avenue with three police officers nearby. Sometimes the officers will not be there. *Can be found commonly driving through streets. Although spawns randomly, the Police Patrol is more likely to spawn more than the Police Cruiser in Broker. *Can be obtained by calling 911, then selecting "Police" in the Mobile Phone, one will arrive shortly after calling. *Can be found forming road-blocks when each borough is locked to the player, however, a 6-Star wanted level will be gained upon entry. *Pursuing the protagonists at wanted levels, from one star and above (although its presence will be decreased in favour of other high-level police vehicles by having a wanted level of three stars and above). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Found at all police stations across all boroughs. *Commonly found patrolling the streets throughout the city. *Appears when having a wanted level at any time. *In the mission Pursuit Farce, there will be one surrounding the cul-de-sac after meeting Ling. It can be obtained, although this will likely lead to a mission failure. *In Stealing the Show, a bullet-proof Police Patrol can be obtained. Trivia General *The Police Patrol has a brief cameo in the ingame movie for Grand Theft Auto V Meltdown which appears during the intro to the film along with the Vapid Taxi and the Cabby. This is presumably another Easter Egg. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Like other emergency vehicles with roof-mounted strobe lights in GTA IV, the Police Patrol's siren will malfunction by wailing in random, distorted pitches if the strobe light housing is significantly damaged by gunfire, falling objects, or rolling of the vehicle. The second and third siren noises are also disabled, leaving the car with only the malfunctioning siren noise. *Unlike the Police Cruiser, the Police Patrol does not spawn in multiplayer for unknown reasons. Only the Police Cruiser remains as the primary police car in GTA IV, and can be seen patrolling if the player has the "Police" option turned on in the multiplayer preferences. On multiplayer races, however, one can select the Police Patrol. *Although distinct from the Police Cruiser, the Patrol has "Police Cruiser" badging in GTA IV. The same badge is seen on the back of the actual Police Cruiser. .]] ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of a "Police Car". The car's design is a cross between the Police car depicted in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, as well as newer police cars seen in GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars. Glitches *Police officers will steal the car when parked in safehouse parking spot. This occurs when a police officer is chasing a suspect nearby. If the suspect is detained, the officer will escort them into the car and drive off. If the player steals it back, they will receive no wanted level, but they will if they attack the officer to prevent further theft. See Also *Merit - Civilian counterpart. *Police Cruiser - Another police car appearing alongside the Police Patrol in GTA IV. Navigation }} es:Automóvil de la policía ru:Police Patrol Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse